Ciel in Wonderland
by lori777
Summary: Una vieja historia basada en la historia "Alice's adventures in Wonderland". Ciel está atrapado en un mundo de sueños. Shonen ai.


**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de algunos personajes fueron modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia difiere del OVA del mismo nombre.**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Ciel in Wonderland**

Ciel despertó de pronto cuando escuchó un extraño ruido, con la vista cansada pudo reconocer a su mayordomo Sebastian MIchaellis, pero había algo extraño en él. El elegante mayordomo llevaba en su cabeza dos largas y blancas orejas de conejo, lentes y en su mano su reloj.

—¡Oh cielos! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!—repetía el mayordomo en su carrera, Ciel no entendió mucho, ¿se trataba de un juego?

—¡Sebastian!—lo llamo sin resultado. —¡Sebastian!—grito con más fuerza el pequeño Ciel, misma respuesta.

Cansado de gritar decidió correr tras Sebastian, entonces pudo notar que el mayordomo también tenía una suave y pequeña cola esponjada. Usagi Sebastian continuo su camino hasta un bosque, donde entro por una madriguera de conejo y desapareció. Ciel se estaba hiperventilando por la carrera detrás de su mayordomo, estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando vio a Sebastian entrar por la madriguera, él hizo lo mismo.

Ciel cayó por la madriguera hasta que sintió que dejo de caer y llegó a una habitación con muchas puertas, el pequeño Conde pudo ver como Sebastian cruzó por unas de esas puertas. El pequeño intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, entonces dio media vuelta y pudo ver una mesa con tres patas, sobre ella estaba una llave. Ciel probó con la llave todas las puertas, pero esta solo cedió ante una puerta diminuta, Ciel se asomo y pudo ver un hermoso jardín de rosas.

Ciel se frustro porque no podía salir de allí, entonces se volvió a girar y en la misma mesa encontró una botellita con una etiqueta, en ella estaba escrito: "_Bébeme"_. Ciel sintió curiosidad y se tomo el frasco, entonces empequeñeció del tamaño de un ratón. No le importó mucho el cambio de estatura, ahora podía cruzar por la puerta. Pero, cual fue su sorpresa que no pudo abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada con lluvia.

Ciel se volvió a frustrar, intentó arrancar la puertecilla de sus bisagras, pero no funcionó. Miró hacia arriba y encontró la llave sobre la mesa, de lejos, uno podía pensar que esa llave se burlaba del Conde Phamtonhive. Desesperado por salir de aquella habitación, Ciel anduvo un poco hasta que tropezó con un pastelillo, y con betún estaba escrito "_Cómeme"_. Ciel obedeció y notó como su cuerpo comenzó a crecer hasta el techo.

El pequeño Conde comenzó a gritar, estaba desesperado. En su misma agonía, se encontró con la botella, entonces volvió a beber de ella para empequeñecer otra vez., aunque esta vez se aseguró de llevar la llave con él. Ciel entro a un hermoso lugar, brillante y extraño, de lejos pudo ver a Sebastian corre, para no perderse, Ciel decidió seguir el sendero.

El ambiente comenzó a ponerse neblinoso, era incapaz de ver algo, entonces deseo ser más alto, así sería más fácil encontrar a Sebastian y recibir una explicación. Entonces pudo escuchar un sonido familiar, era la risa de Lao. Ciel corrió para averiguar donde estaba ese maldito, y lo encontró sobre un hongo, realmente era como una oruga gigante.

—¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto la oruga con el rostro de Lao.

—Soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive—respondió con gallardía el pequeño, aunque su actitud no combinaba para nada con la ropa que vestía. Un lindo vestido azul, mallas de rayas, zapato de charol y un hermoso lazo negro en la cabeza.

—¿Ciel? Pero si tú eres Alicia…—dijo la oruga dando un sorbo a su _narguile._

—¿Alicia? Yo soy Ciel Phantomhive—se defendió el niño. La oruga se rió. —Entonces, ¿quién eres tú?—pregunto el azabache.

—¿Yo? Yo soy la Oruga Azul… ¿no es obvio? Así como es obvio que tu eres Alicia…—insistió el enorme insecto.

—Olvídalo…—balbuceo Ciel enojado, —¿Puedes decirme como crecer? Tener diez centímetros de estatura es incomodo—explico el chico, la oruga frunció el ceño.

—¡_Exaticamente_ esa es mi estatura!—gruñó molesto, tomo otra bocanada a su _narguile_ y continuó. —Una parte del hongo te hará crecer, la otra te hará empequeñecer…—dijo con tranquilidad, y entre el humo desapareció.

Ciel probó con ambos lados e hizo cálculos para poder crecer a su estatura real. Cuando lo logró continuo su camino por el sendero, estaba algo irritado de no poder alcanzar a Sebastian y hablar con él. Ciel llegó a un sendero que se partía en dos, el pequeño Conde no sabía a donde llegar.

—¡Oh! Luces perdido Alicia… —dijo una voz chillona que Ciel conocía muy bien, se trataba de Grell.

Al igual que Sebastian y Lao, Grell lucía diferente, llevaba puesto un extraño trajes a rayas moradas, y de su melena roja sobresalían dos orejas del mismo tono morado. Grell sonreía mucho, con esos enrome dientes asesinos de _shinigami_. Ciel se molestó, solo hay algo pero que Grell, y eso es un gato Grell.

—Dime ¿quién eres?—pregunto con desafío el pequeño Conde.

—Jujuju Soy el Gato de Chesire…—dijo el pelirrojo sosteniendo su sonrisa.

—Dime ¿cómo puedo llegar con Sebastian?—ordeno Ciel, el gato bajo de el árbol.

—¿Sebastian? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre…—dijo acercándose a Ciel, —pero, por ese camino llegarás a la casa del Sombrerero… y por aquel otro, te lleva directo a la casa de la Liebre de Marzo.

—¿Liebre?—pensó Ciel en voz alta, _«Las liebres y los conejos son parecidos, quizá es liebre sepa donde esta Sebastian»_—reflexiono el pequeño, entonces se dirigió a la casa de la Liebre de Marzo.

Pero a mitad de camino el Gato de Chesire apareció frente a él, otra vez con su sonrisa. Ciel quiso evitarlo pero no pudo, el gato Grell le dijo que la Liebre de Marzo esta de visita en casa del Sombrero, por ello debía cambiar de rumbo, mientras decía eso desaparecía de nuevo.

—Sabes… ambos están locos—dijo antes de desaparecer por completo, lo último que Ciel vio fue la sonrisa de Grell.

—¿Locos? No quiero tratar con gente loca pero debo encontrar a esa Liebre—se djo a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia la casa del Sombrero.

La casa del Sombrero era como cualquier otra, pero lo llamativo era la fiesta del jardín, una gran mesa con alimentos, tazas y trozos de pastel, todo preparado para los invitados, y ahí se encontraban el Sombrero, la Liebre de Marzo y un pequeño Lirón. La piel de Ciel se sacudió cuando notó los rostros de aquellos personajes, el Sombrero era nada más ni nada menos que _Undertaker_, aquella liebre era William el jefe de Grell, y por el último el Lirón dormido era idéntico a Elizabeth.

—jujuju Bienvenida Alicia—dijo _Undertaker_ cuando la vio en la puerta de su hogar.

—Yo no… —Ciel intentó negar que era Alicia, pero hizo silencio. —Gracias, con permiso—dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Ciel tomo asiento en una silla cercana a la Liebre de Marzo para poder hablar con él. Pero fue el sombrero que tomo la palabra diciendo cuanta tontería se le viniera a la mente. Ciel se estaba enfadando, hasta que escuchó decir algo sobre una reina y el conejo blanco, que supuso era Sebastian.

—¿Reina? ¿Qué reina?—pregunto el niño con curiosidad.

—Su majestad, La reina de Corazones…—dijo la liebre tomando su té.

—El conejo blanco…—dijo en un bostezo el lirón, —fue a ver a la reina.

—¿Dónde vive esa reina?—cuestionó Ciel levantándose de su asiento.

—En su castillo… es obvio—respondió el sombrero.

—Pero, donde es su castillo—agregó Ciel.

—¡Ah! Quieres una audiencia con la reina—pregunto la liebre, Ciel asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Decidido! Vamos con la reina…—dijo el sombrero poniéndose de pie.

El sombrero acompaño a Ciel hasta el castillo de la reina, pero el no cruzó el umbral, Ciel entró solo. La primera parte del palacio era el hermoso jardín que el pequeño había visto antes, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por rosas rojas, excepto por unas cuantas que eran rosas blancas.

—Hay que teñir las rosas de carmín—dijo una voz asustada.

—O la reina nuestro cuellos cortará—dijo otra voz igual de temerosa.

El sonido de unas trompetas advirtieron a los jardineros de la llegada de la reina, entonces Ciel pudo toda una caravana real, y en frente de ella venía el conejo blanco, es decir, Sebastian. El sonido de latas caer advirtió a Ciel que los jardineros salieron corriendo, incluso las latas salpicaron los zapatos de Ciel de pintura.

—Si fuera tú saldría huyendo—dijo Grell que apareció tras el niño.

—No tengo ninguna razón para correr—contestó con orgullo el pequeño.

—Entonces sufre las consecuencias—exclamo Grell antes de desaparecer.

Unos finos pasos se escucharon venir, entonces el sonido de un látigo hizo temblar a Ciel pero cuando en realidad se puso blanco fue al notar que aquella mujer quien era la Reina de Corazones, era idéntica a su tía fallecida, a Madame Red.

—¿Quién se atrevió a pintar mis rosas? ¡¿Quién?!—pregunto furiosa su majestad. — ¿Ha sido tú?—cuestiono la reina al notar a Ciel.

—Yo…—el pequeño no pudo decir nada.

—¡QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA!—grito la reina dando latigazos a la nada, Ciel se asusto un poco.

—Su majestad, yo tomaré la responsabilidad—dijo una voz elegante, se trataba del Conejo Blanco.

La reina tenía la cara roja, todo hacía juego con su vestimenta, pero al escuchar la voz de su concejal se tranquilizo y tomo un respiro. Examino al chico y se dio cuenta de que era una Alicia falsa, entonces se volvió a enojar.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS SR. CONEJO!—gritó furiosa preparando su látigo para golpear al culpable, —¡QUIERO QUE SU CABEZA RUEDE POR EL SUELO!—ordeno de nuevo, unos soldados, temerosos de que ellos fueran ejecutados, se acercaron a Ciel para ponerle preso.

—¡Alto!—gritó una voz de niña, se trataba del reflejo de Ciel en femenino. —¡Yo soy la verdadera Alicia!—gritó la niña, en el lugar se hicieron los murmullos. La reina se congelo.

La niña aprovecho la confusión para tomar a Ciel de la mano y salir corriendo hacia la casa del Conejo Blanco. Pasaron por la vereda de la casa del Sombrero, por el mismo árbol donde se encontró Ciel a Grell de chesire, el jardín donde vio a Lao, y finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cabañita. Ambos niños eran malos para las actividades físicas, así que primero tomaron un respiro.

—Que suerte que me encontré con el Sombrero, él se sorprendió al verme—exclamo la niña, Ciel la miró desconfiando.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te pareces a mí?—pregunto el niño.

—Ere tú quien se parece a mí—dijo al niña, —Mi nombre es Alicia Carroll—dijo la niña con una reverencia.

Ciel la inspecciono de pies a cabeza, sus diferencias eran mínimas, ella tenía el cabello muy largo y sujeto por dos coletas, además de que sus dos ojos eran visibles.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Ciel algo cansado.

—Es la casa del Sr. Conejo Blanco… sabes, él fue el único que quiso protegerte contra la ira de la reina…—dijo la niña sacudiéndose el vestidito azul.

—No me refería a eso… Quiero saber ¿qué clase delegar es éste?—volvió a cuestionar Ciel pero cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con que la niña se había desaparecido.

Ciel tomo asiento en una silla cercana a la puerta, estaba meditando cuando escuchó que alguien entró, entonces se levantó estrepitosamente por el susto. Pero, el miedo paso rápido cuando vio que era el sr. Conejo Blanco y no algún lacayo de la reina.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto el Sr. Conejo. Ciel se puso nervioso, quería gritarle al Sr. Conejo, pero entendió hace tiempo que él no era Sebastian.

—Ciel Phamtonhive—contestó el niño, el conejo sonrió.

—Bienvenido Ciel…—exclamo el conejo con una reverencia. —Me alegra que la pequeña Alicia llegará justo a tiempo…—dijo el conejo colocando una taza de té en la mesa.

Ciel hizo silencio, no respondió a lo dicho por el sr. Conejo, ni siquiera se acercó a tomar el té. El hermoso conejo blanco se acercó al niño y lo tomo en brazos, entonces sintió como todo el cuerpo de Ciel estaba temblando. Era claro, que aunque es todo un Conde y una figura importante, debajo de toda esa fachada, seguía siendo un niño.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo Ciel… volverás a casa, a casa—lo consolaba el conejo blanco con el niño en brazos.

Ciel correspondió el gesto y se sujeto del cuello del sr. Conejo, por alguna razón él era mucho más cálido que Sebastian, quizá porque Sebastian es un demonio y este personaje un adorable, suave y tierno conejo. El sr. Conejo Blanco tomo asiento, y con Ciel en brazos siguió pronunciado palabras de consuelo para el niño hasta que este se quedo dormido.

«_ Bocchan…_»

—Bocchan, despierte, es hora de la cena…—decía una elegante voz, Ciel se sacudió un poco. —Vaya, mira que quedarse dormido en medio del trabajo, bocchan—replico el mayordomo con sátira.

—¿Sebastian?—pronunció el niño al verlo ataviado en su traje, sin orejas ni cola pelfuda, nada.

—Si, soy yo, bocchan… ¿Quién más?—pregunto el mayordomo algo sorprendido.

—No importa…—dijo Ciel con su suspiro.

—Preparase rápido bocchan, la señorita Elizabeth lo esperan en el comedor—dijo Sebastian, y salió del estudio.

—Un sueño…—dijo en voz alta Ciel.

El pequeño bajo al comedor y se encontró con todo el elenco de su sueño, excepto Madame Red y los shinigamis. Enseguida, Ciel fue monopolizado por Elizabeth como siempre, molestado por Lao, acosado por Ran Mao y molestado también por _Undertaker_. Esa fue una noche pesada, quizás más que su sueño mismo.

**FIN**


End file.
